Prior art remote control assemblies having a fitting attached to a conduit has been manufactured using both molding and frictional welding techniques. In the former category, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,434,501 and 3,435,107 both granted Mar. 25, 1969 in the name of W. B. Conrad are examples of a conduit having annular grooves in the surface thereof and a fitting molded about the conduit to effect an interlocking mechanical attachment. In the latter category, U.S. Pat. No. 2,933,428 granted Apr. 19, 1960 in the name of F. H. Mueller discloses an apparatus and method for frictional welding of a plastic fitting and a plastic conduit composed of the same material such as a polyvinyl chloride.
With respect to the frictional welding of plastic components described in the U.S. Pat. No. 2,933,428 patent cited above, a fitting is mounted on a chuck, in a fashion similar to that of a socket upon a socket wrench, for rotation by a drive shaft. The end of a plastic pipe is then manually moved axially and inwardly with respect to the fitting or socket as the parts are relatively rotated at high speed. When this is done, frictional heat generated at the respective surfaces of the adjoining plastic parts rapidly softens the plastic surfaces by local heat. As the pipe is forced inwardly of the socket, this heat is sufficient to cause an almost instantaneous welding together of the identical materials comprising the surfaces of the contacting parts. This is generally referred to as a "true" weld in that the similar materials of the pipes and sockets are heated and fused together so that there is no distinction between the material of the socket and that of the pipe at the point of the bond.